Sesshomaru's Forbidden Place with Secrets
by NightRrain
Summary: When Kagome returns home, new rumor catches her ears that demons may actually still exist, but in a place called the Forbidden Place. She hopes to find Inuyasha in the Forbidden place, and more knowledge to know what happened to the race of demons. But what she ends up finding in the Forbidden place, will lead her to talking with the most fearsome demon in Feudal Japan; Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

"It's a forbiden place, Kagome! Why would you even think of going there?" Grandfather yelled at Kagome angrily over breakfest.

Kagome grunted, shoving her bowl of rice closer to her chest. She was angry, very angry that her Grandfather wouldn't help her get to the Forbidden Place. She had just returned from Inuyasha a couple of days ago, and recently discovered yesterday at school that kids were talking about the Forbidden Place. She heard them say, "demons', or 'kids already disappeared", and "demons live up there, and will kill you and eat you! That's what happened to my cousin!" They even made it a dare to go up to that mountain, and Kagome wanted to go too. She wanted to see if demons really still existed in her time, if even Inuyasha could possibly be found in her time in that Forbidden Place!

"Grandpa, please, tell me how I can get there!" Kagome smacked her bowl of rice on the table, leaning towards her Grandfather and pleading.

"Kagome, don't you understand demons live up there?" Grandfather screamed at her.

"Grandpa, in the fuedal time with Inuyasha I fight demons every single day! What's the difference between then and now?" Kagome shouted at him.

"Kagome, don't shout at your Grandfather!" Kagome's mother scolded her.

Then, Grandfather's eyes got watery, and Kagome freaked. "I just don't want to see you dead, Kagome! Look at the times before how you came nearly half dead to us from Feudal Japan!" He said and began sobbing.

"Kagome, Souta, it's time to go school. Run along now, I'll calm Grandpa down." Kagome's mother said, and Kagome sighed defeated.

Kagome and Souta slipped their shoes on by the door way, grabbed their backpacks, and walked out, waving goodbye at their mother and their crying grandfather. They walked down the Shrine's stairs, and the moment they began to walk on the side walk, Souta jumped in front of Kagome, walking backwards while talking to her, "You know Kagome, I know someone who can take you to the Forbidden Place." Kagome instantly pulled him into an alley.

"Alright Souta, tell me who can take me up there!" Kagome demanded.

"It's a girl, almost about your age or older who recently is new at your school!"

"How do you know this girl, Souta?" Kagome asked with a smirk on her face and Suota blushed. "It's not like that Kagome! Do you want to know more or not!" Souta replied angrily.

"Alright, who is she?" Kagome asked, and pulled back into the sidewalk so they may resume their walk to their schools.

"She's tall, very tall, and has very long brown hair, with a very strange eye color."

"Strange eye color?" Kagome repeated.

"They say her eyes are sometimes yellow like a cats, or brown, or black; they just change eye color! And she's pale. And when you know you found her, she's will be mean to you!" Souta said.

"Mean? How is she mean?" Kagome asked, while holding Souta back and watching for cars before they crossed the street.

"They say she beat up a kid so badly, they had to send the kid to hospital! And the rumor was the she beat the kid up becuase the kid only said one word that annoyed her! She also doesn't like to talk, and will ignore you until you say or do something interesting." Souta said and sneezed.

"She sound like a spoiled brat to me, if you ask me!" Kagome said angrily.

"She is, Kagome, she's rich, rich, rich, rich!" Souta exaggerated.

"Mhm, no surprise for someone who behaves like that. Do you know her name, Souta?"

"Um... I think it's Kimiko," Souta replied unsure.

"So if she's new at school then that means I'm going to have trouble finding her!" Kagome said angrily.

"I heard she likes to spend time in the library, if that's a help." Souta said.

"Alright," Kagome said, stopping in front of Souta's school, "See you later."

* * *

When Kagome arrived at school, she thought she spotted Kimiko. The girl had long brown hair like Souta had described her. Kagome would have chased her down if it wasn't for the bell that had rang, signling that first period was about to start. Kagome stomped her foot out of desperation, and then ran towards her first class. All day long, she couldn't focus in her classes, no matter how hard she tried. She even couldn't hold a converstaion with her friends becuase she was to busy scanning the crowds for Kimiko. Kagome wanted to go to the Forbidden Place, she wanted to see if demons really existed there. But finally, Kagome smiled happily as she noticed that Kimiko had her last class. kagome happily tried to talk to her, even threw a pencil at her, but all that erned her a nasty and cold glare from Kimiko. It froze kagome to her seat, the glare reminding her of someone. She shook herself out of the thought, and decided that it would be best to talk to Kimiko after school. And the end of school couldn't come quick enough.

"Kimiko, wait up!" Kagome yelled while swinging her backpack on her back. This made Kimiko walk even faster out of the school. "Wait," Kagome yelled at her and ran after her. Kimiko walked through the crowd like water, not once bumping into somoneone while kagome was pratically knocking everyone to the ground. Finally Kagome caught up to Kimiko at a park.

"I said to wait!" Kagome yelled at Kimiko as she stood in front of her. Kimiko ingored her and quickly walked around her. "Please, wait, I need you to tell me about the Forbidden Place!" Kagome said while walking behind Kimiko. Kimiko yet again ingored Kagome. But Kagome wasn't ready to give up. "Please, Kimiko, I need to know about the Forbidden Place!" Kimiko picked up her pace, her face molding into annoyance. Kagome stopped following, and remembered when Souta told her that she had to do something interesting to catch Kimiko's attention. "What if I told you that I know one, no, four demons!" Kagome yelled.

Kimiko stopped walking. "And they are all alive, and I know them! One is a Fox demon, another is Two-Tailed Cat demon, and two are dog demons!"

Kimiko twisted her head slightly to the side, still not turning to face Kagome, but saw Kagome in full veiw out of the corner of her eye, and said, "What were the last two demons?"

Kagome shifted on her feet, not knowing whether to tell her. The last thing she wanted to someone is that she can travel back to Feudal Japan. "Dog demons, Daiyoukais I think." Kagome said boldly, but still frighten knowing that Kimiko could turn around and call her crazy.

Kimiko turned to face Kagome, with a stoic face. "What do you want know about the Forbidden Place?"

Kagome shifted on her feet again, and repositioned her backpack. "Everything, I even want to go there." She replied.

"Go there?" Kimiko said, and began to towards Kagome. Kagome noticed for the first time that Kimiko was pretty tall. "Why do you want to go there?" Kimiko asked once she got right in front of Kagome.

Kagome gulped. "I-I want to know-a-about-" Kagome stopped talking, not knowing why she was stuttering like an idiot!

"About demons? If demons really exist?" Kimiko said stoicly.

"Yes, exactly! I want to know if they really do exist!" Kagome finished for herself without stuttering.

"Mhm," Kimiko said, inspecting Kagome, "When do you want to go?" Kimiko asked after a while.

Kagome smiled brightly, "I want to go now, like right now!" she said. But just as she said that, Inuyasha jumped right beside her. Kagome shreiked, thinking he wasn't wearing a hat in front of Kimiko, but she calmed down once she saw he was wearing the hat. And just to make sure, Kagome fixed his hat on his left side, earning an angry growl from Inuyasha. Inuyasha slapped kagome's hands away, and looked at Kimiko, noticing her for the first time.

"Hey, who's this, another of your freinds?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Hardly," Kimiko replied.

"Um, Inuyasha this is Kimiko, and Kimiko, this is Inuyasha." Kagome introduced them to each other.

"Tell me, Inuyasha, is that your natural hair color?" Kimiko asked, showing yet no emotion on her face.

Inuyasha growled angrily, "Yea, what's it to ya'? Do you have problem with it!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome told him warningly.

Kimiko shifted her eyes to Kagome, and said, "Maybe some other time." She turned around and left, leaving angry Kagome behind.

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha braced himself, "_SIT_!"


	2. Bone Eater Well

Kagome lay on her bed on her tummy, moaning and grumbling angrily. She was that close to going to the Forbidden Place, and Inuyasha just had to show up and ruin everything. And becuase he'd ruined everything, Kagome pratically and angirly shoved Inuyasha's body down the well the moment she came home, ate dinner, and was now lying on her bed, moaning as if she was dying. To make things worse as well, she had tests coming up the very next day, and she hardly even studied anymore. She had asked her friends for notes, but they refused, saying that Kagome was taking advantage of them, making them do all her work, studies, and notes for her. As they walked away, Kagome couldn't help but yell at them, 'What kind of friends are you!', and she stomped home with Inuyasha beside her. She stuffed her face into her pillow and screamed out of frustration. A knock came from her door, and she stopped her screaming instantly. She picked up her head and sniffed since she was crying while screaming.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, dear, one of your friends is here asking to see you. "Kagome's mother said.

Kagome became angry, thinking that one of her friends had came back crawling to her. "No, tell her to go away! I don't see want none of them!" Kagome shouted angrily and shoved her face again into her pillow. Muffled, Kagome heard her mother talking to her friend, said their goodbyes, and heard the door sliding shut. Kagome's mother came back again knocking on her door saying, "Honey, she told me to give you these notes that you desperatly needed. Do you want them or should I throw them away?" Kagome shot up from her bed and ran to her door, swinging it open.

"Notes?" Kagome repated, taking the notebook of notes. They weren't even copied notes, they were orginal!

"Yes, oh, and she told me to tell you that she was gravely disapointed that she couldn't take you to that new place that opened up for kids your age right now, and she hopes you feel better soon." Kagome's mother said smiling, and walked away, rubbing her hands on her apron.

Kagome's eye twitched as she closed her door. It was Kimiko, she thought angrily with herself, Kimiko gave me her notes and offered to take me again tonight to the Forbidden Place, and I refused her! She sat on her bed, and opened the notebook, gasping. Kimiko's handwriting was so neat and beautiful, perfect in every curve of the letter. The letter was so perfectly written, the letter itself seemed to pop out of the page with proudness, as if daring someone to read it. It was clear that the notes were written by a hand with proudness, boldness, and perfection. But the notes gave a guilty feeling to Kagome, knowing that Kimiko sacraficed her notebook for her test tomorrow. But then, Kagome noticed that the notebook didn't only hold notes for the test she was about to take. As she looked through the pages, there were notes written on the tests she had missed. Kagome gleamed, that knowing if she studied hard the notebook tonight, not only will she pass her test tomorrow, but also re-make those tests she'd missed. She wasted no time, ran for her desk, and studied hard; all the while reading and admiring Kimiko's prefect handwriting.

* * *

The next day, Kagome ran home happily, swinging A+ plus tests in the air. She pratically shoved them in her friend's faces, showing how she managed to even pass the missed tests without their sloppy written notes. She showed them to her mother, Grandpa, and Souta, all three happy for Kagome. But as Inuyasha tried to come that afternoon, Kagome had caught him in time, said her famous word, and sent Inuyasha down the well and back into the past. She ran over to the well, and screamed as purple light was still visiable at the bottom of the well, "Come back for me again Inuyasha and I'll have Grandpa keep you as one of his dead treasured demons that live in jars of water! I'm staying a couple of more days here!" And with that, she turned and walked out of the well house, sliding the doors shut.

"Inuyasha lives in a well house?"

Kagome shreiked and spun around, slapping a hand on her heart. "Don't scare me like that!" Kagome shouted at Kimiko.

"It's in my nature, forgive me." Kimiko replied stoicly. A light breeze swept through the air, sweeping Kimiko's hair to the side, blowing softly and peacefuly. The movement of her hair reminded Kagome about someone, especialy the way it moved so gentle and calm, as if nothing can disturb it's dancing in the wind. "Are you feeling well today?"

Kagome shook her self out of the trance, and moved her eyes from Kimiko's hair to her eyes, "Yes, very much. Did you come to take me to the Forbidden Place?" Kagome asked.

"No," Kimiko replied, and Kagome's joy sank, "until the rain subsides. I will not have us climb a mountain and be swept away by a mudslide."

Kagome craned her heads upwards, and sure enough there were storm clouds forming above, parts of the clouds purple becuase of the sun's setting rays. Kagome brought her head down saying, "How do you know it's going to rain?"

"I can feel it." Kimiko replied.

"Feel it, how is that even possible?" Kagome asked, beckoning Kimiko to follow her into her house.

"Just." Kimiko simply answered.

As they walked in, Kagome's mother offered Kimiko to stay for dinner, and Kimiko accpected. Kagome's mother smiled and told them that dinner would be ready in a couple of more hours, so Kagome took Kimiko to her room. Half way through the hallway, Souta's door swinged opened and none other than a blushing Souta popped out, folding his hands behind his back. "Hi Kimiko," Souta said shyly.

"Souta go back to your room and leave us alone!" Kagome said.

Souta glared at Kagome, his blushing going away, "It's not fair that you can keep her all to yourself, Kagome! I want to ask her out on a date!" He said proudly.

Kagome laughed nervously and angrily, "Hahahaha, OK, she's too old for you! Now go play some video games!"

"No," Souta said and stomped closer to Kimiko, "Kimiko, um, would you like, um to go out with me?" He squeaked out shyly, his blush returning.

Kimiko kneeled before Souta so she can to be to eye level with him, and said sternly but fondly, "Do you know how a date works?" Souta shook his head no, "Well, the person who invites the other person out, must buy everything. Do you have money to buy me dinner?" Souta shook his head no again, "Buy tickets for a movie? Do you have any money at all?" Souta sighed defeated, and shook his head no. Kimiko cocked her head to the side, still kneeling before him, "What about I take you out, Souta?" Souta lit up light a candle ona birthday cake. And for the first time, Kagome saw Kimiko give a small smile to her little brother. "This Saturday, alright Souta? Ill be here right here in the morning." Souta shook his head eagerly, and ran into his room to prepare for his Saturday date, when it was still Thursday. Kimiko and Kagome continued their walk to Kagome's room.

"You didn't have to do that." Kagome said smiling, shutting the door behind Kimiko as she walked in.

"It's bad to crush a child's dream, besides, this will give him a little more experience in the future." Kimiko replied, looking out the bedroom window.

"It will, and thank you. Now, about the Forbidden Place!" Kagome said as she threw herself onto her bed, sighing in content. Rain had already started falling, and Kagome was amazed how Kimiko predicted correctly.

"Why do you even want to know if demons exist?" Kimiko replied instead.

"I want to know if they exist, OK, that's all! I want to see how they look!" Kagome replied nervously.

Kimiko turned and galred coldly at kagome, making Kagome freeze on her bed. Her bed once warm and comforting, now felt like a cold slab of rock under Kimiko's gaze. "You said you knew four demons already, even knew them _alive_. Why would you like to know if demons exist, when you know they exist already? What are you hiding?" kimiko said coldly.

Kagome gulped, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to tell Kimiko about the well house, but it seems its would have to be done. She threw away that thought, and replied as angrily as she could, which wasn't much, "I asked you about the Forbidden Place, and you said you can take me. If you take me there, then I owe you no other explaination about things that I already know!"

"And what about those things that you already know, have the answer that you are looking for!" Kimiko shouted at her. The yell startled Kagome, making her crawl back on her bed, away from Kimiko. Kimiko closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths and sat on the chair that was beside Kagome's desk. "I won't take you anywhere unless you tell me how you know about those four demons already." Kimiko said.

Kagome punched her fists onto her bed, bangs covering her eyes. She shook as she spoke, "I can't tell you, you'll think I'm crazy!"

"Try me then, Kagome." Kimiko replied, for the first time using Kagome's name.

Kagome looked at her Kimiko, and swallowed. "Do you promise to keep it a secret if I tell you?" Kagome whispered hopelessly. Kimiko responded with a hard look on Kagome's face.

"The well house," Kagome began quietly, "the well in the well house allows me to travel back in time to Feudal Japan, where demons still exist..."

"You can travel to Feudal Japan with a well?" Kimiko asked.

Kagome nodded her head. Then, the converstaion died completly. After a while with both saying nothing, Kimiko turned her attention to a small stuffed doll on Kagome's desk. Kagome couldn't take the silence anymore and yelled, "Well say something!"

Kimiko continued to play with the small doll as she replied, "What do you want me to say?"

"Don't you think I'm crazy? Don't you even not-believe me?" Kagome said, holding her fists close to her chest.

"I believe you. My mother told me stories about a Bones Eater Well that allowed to travel back and fourth between Feudal Japan and the present. And I take it that your well is called the Bones Eater Well, correct?"

Kagome nodded her head breathlessly, not believing that Kimiko knew about the Bones Eater Well. "Then, your mother might know more about why demons don't exist anymore! Can I talk to her?" Kagome asked.

"No, she's dead." Kimiko replied, still playing with the doll.

"I'm sorry, what bout your father?"

"Dead."

Kagome sat back on her bed, not beleiving how this girl in front of her had no parents at all. How does she live, Kagome thought, or take care fo herself? "Then how are you-"

"Listen, both my father and mother are dead. My father left everyhting to me, in which I control my finanaces alone. The only person who I have left and looks out for me at times is my uncle." Kimiko said annoyed.

"Your uncle?"

But just as Kagome could ask more, her mother came and announced that dinner was ready. They ate dinner, and afterwards, Kagome stood at her doorway, watching Kimiko walk away silently as the rain beat down on her. Kagome couldn't help but think that Kimiko was a very mysterious girl for her age.


	3. What Do You Know?

When Kimiko had left that night, the very next morning Inuyasha came and abudcuted Kagome from her home. She didn't mind though, thinking it will get the Forbidden Place off of her mind for a while. naraku may have been dead, but jewel shard were still scattred through out Japan, so once more the group headed out. They walked all day, Inuyasha and Shippo bickering, annoying Kagome greatly. Through the whole travel, Kagome probably had to say about fifty times if not more to shut and calm Inuyasha. At Midday, Inuyasha complained he was hungry, everyone did, so they stopped underneath a tree and Kagome set to get boiled water. She quietly took out the ramen cups, sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku eyeing Kagome's quietness.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Sango asked her.

"Mhm?", Kagome said lifting her head to look at them, "No, nothing at all."

"Don't lie to me, I can smell when you're lying!" Inuyasha said, leaning back on the tree.

Kagome sighed defeated, and said, "I wanted to go to the Forbidden Place, but someone ruined it first!"

Inuyasha's ear twitched angrily, "Hey, that girl doesn't like me, and I don't like her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She only asked you if your hair color was natural, Inuyasha! No one in my time has hair like yours or your brothers!" Kagome screeched at him.

"She had no right to ask my personal questions, Kagome! And you are not going to this Forbidden Place, even if it's safe in your time!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome took an angry deep breath, and Inuyasha whined, "_SIT_!" Inuyasha plopped into the ground, his ears and feet twitching in the air.

Shippo shook his head hopelessly, "Poor idiot," he mumbled and popped the red lolly pop back in his mouth. Kirara mewed in agreement, hopped in Sango's lap, and made her self a little bed to sleep.

"Kagome, what is this Forbidden Place in your time?" Miroku asked.

"That's what I want to know!" Kagome said. "Kids at my school said that demons live there! I thought that maybe I could find Inuyasha there in my time, and maybe also find out why demons don't roam freely like they do here!"

"Then why haven't you gone yet?" sango said.

"Becuase I don't know where it is! I asked grandpa and he refused to tell me. Kids at my school are afraid to tell me, and I just found a girl named Kimiko who was going to take me, but Inuysha made a mess out of it!" Kagome replied. "And," kagome added meekly, "I told her I can travel back to Feudal Japan."

Inuyasha shot his face out of the ground, "You told her that you can travel back in time and about us!" He shouted.

"No, Inuyasha, I simply told her that I can travel back, and she believed me! She said her mother told her stories about the Bones Eater Well that allowed to travel through times!" Kagome defended herself.

"So she already knew about the well," Miroku said.

"Yes, and I'm also sure that maybe her uncle knows some things, too."

"Why her uncle?" Shippo asked.

"She said her mother and father are both dead, and she runs everything with the help of her uncle sometimes."

"She isn't sounding very good to me anymore." Inuyasha said as he pulled himself up from the ground and sat beside Miroku.

"Now, why do you say that, Inuysha?" Miroku asked him.

"Have you heard her name already Miroku." Inuyasha replied flatly.

"Yes," Sango said and everyone turned to look at her, "Kimiko is a very popular name in this time, Kagome, especially for demons."

"What does it mean?" Kagome asked.

"It means 'Ruling Child,'" Inuyasha said as he reached over for a ramen cup.

"There can an explaination for that, Inuyasha," Miroku said, "maybe some human got carried away with too much pride when his daughter was born."

Inuyasha growled angrily, "It's not just her name," Inuyasha said angrily, "It's how she acts and behaves! She even smells evil to me!"

"It's true," Kagome said, "she is very mean and strict. And her looks, oh the looks she gives me, it reminds me of someone so badly, but I can't put my finger on it!" kagome reached over to the ramen cups and handed one cup to everyone. She removed the pot from the fire, and poured boiled water into each cup. Everyone closed the lids and set the cups down, allowing the noodles to soak up the water. "She aslo knows I know demons here. And she said something particular to me." Kagome said.

"What did she say?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I told her that the things I knew I shouldn't tell her, which were how I know you guys here, those are my things. And she replied 'And what about those things that you already know, have the answer that you are looking for' when I asked her to tell me about the Forbidden Place." So Kagome clapped her hands joyfully together, and pointed first to Shippo, "Shippo, what do you know?"

Shippo tensed, and thought, and then replied, "Sorry, Kagome, I know nothing."

"You," she pointed to Miroku, "What do you know?"

"That I love young ladies when-" Sango smacked him over the head with her weapon, "And I know that I hate two-timing Monks!" Sango replied before Kagome asked her.

"Don't even ask me cause I know nothin'." Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed hoplessly. "Well, who else do I know here?" Kagome asked more to herself.

That Night, Kagome woke up with the sound of rustling trees. She sat up slowly in her sleeping bag, and noticed soul collectors in the sky. She yawned, not really caring anymore when Inuyasha left to go find Kikyo. But, she thought a bit angrily, if he can, then so can I! So she moved Shippo off the sleeping carefully, so she wouldn't wake him. She slipped her chose on, and walked out of the camp quietly. She made sure to walk the opposite way from the soul collectors, and followed the moon's light on her path. She thought about Kaede, but Kaeda rarely left the village anymore, so she wouldn't know nothing. She could ask Koga, but he rarely came to seek her out also. Who could I possibly know who might have infomration, who! Kagome screeched in her mind. Infact, come to think of it, Kagome thought, she never heard anything about a forbidden place here with Inuyasha, not even Naraku ever mentioned it. Maybe she's crazy, Kagome thought, Kimiko probably thought I _was_ crazy, and played with my head!


	4. Lost Road to the Forbidden Place

"She played with my head!" Kagome shouted angrily as still walked. "I can't believe I trusted her!" She screamed again. She stopped by a tree and leaned on it, covering her face with her hands, crying. "She played with me, she lied to me. She did all that stuff just to hurt me! I bet she doesn't even know how to get to the Forbidden Place!"

"Forbidden Place?"

Kagome uncovered her eyes, gulping and trying to wipe away her tears. Lord Sesshomaru was just in front of her, and she was angry for crying like a little girl in front of him. But then, she thought that maybe, just maybe, Sesshomaru knew about the Forbidden Place. She sniffed and asked slowly, "Lord Sesshomaru, do you know about the Forbidden Place?"

Sesshomaru stared at her with his golden eyes, then turned his head to look at the moon. "The Forbidden Place is where the most powerful demons live."

Kagome gasped, Kimiko was right, she thought, Kimiko knew Sesshomaru had infromation about the Forbidden Place. "Where is it, I mean, do you know more about it." Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes, Kagome knowing that she annoyed him greatly. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound pushy. It's just that at my home, the future, the Forbidden Place exists."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and loked at her, "The Forbidden Place exists in your future?" He asked astounded.

Kagome sighed relieved, knowing that she had caught his attention. "Yes, and demons live there as well. I hoped I would Inuyasha in my time, but no one wants to show me the way!"

Sesshomaru scoffed, "And no one will."

"Why not!"

"Becuase it is a reserve for demons only; no humans are allowed. You see, demons created the Forbidden Place becuase they were afraid that human race would one day take over. I'm taking it did." Sesshomaru replied.

"But I found a girl, Kimiko, who promised to take me. She just said that someone here in this time would know more, and it turned out to be you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Kimiko...", Sesshomaru tasted the word in his mouth, "is Kimiko a demon?"

"No, she's a human. I also find it strange that she has the name of a demon. Can you show me where the mountain is, right here in your time?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru glared at her, "Did you not understand no humans are allowed there? What makes think that not even allowing a human, they would allow a priestess such as yourself to enter and purify them all?"

Kagome laughed nervously, "Lord Sesshomaru, you know I wouldn't do such a thing! Please, Lord Sesshomaru, you can be my back up?"

"Back up?" Sesshomaru repeated the strange word.

"Yes, tell the demons that I didn't go to purify them, just to see where they live!"

Sesshomaru shook his head hopelessly, "Even if I am suppose to give you back up, I will do no such assistance for you."

"Fine then," Kagome said, closing her eyes and crossing her arms over chest, "since I don't see you in my time, I'll guess that you were killed by the human race; my race!"

Sesshomaru growled at her angrily, "Do not take me for a fool! I will not allow such low lifes such as yourself to terminate me; I will kill them all."

"And yet human race took over." Kagome said smuggly.

Sesshomaru growled angrily again, "If you so much want to annoy me about the Forbidden Place, annoy your human friend in your time instead." And with that, he departed into the sky. Kagome stomped her foot angrily and screamed into the air frustrated.

* * *

A week and a half passed without Kagome returning home, and without getting anymore information from Sesshomaru. So at night, like every night before when she went home, she woke up in the middle of night. She woke up Kirara, and Kirara did her routine of taking her home. During the flight, Kagome balled her fists so hard, thinking how she will tell the information to Kimiko, and hoping that Kimiko would finally take her home. Kirara landed, and Kagome got off of her back and thank her with a full bag of cat treats. She promised her she would be back soon, and jumped into the well. As she climbed out of the well, she began to remember what day it was and not knowing for sure, took a guess that it was maybe Sunday, if not Monday. But it was Sunday as her mother told her as she walked into her house.

"Kagome, me and Kimiko had an awesome date!" Souta said coming into her room as Kagome was getting dressed from her shower.

"Really, what did you guys do?" Kagome asked interested as she dried her hair with the towel.

"She took me to the movies, and then we ate lunch, and then we went to a video game store where she bought me three new video games!" Souta replied happily.

Poor Kimiko, Kagome thought helplessly, she wasted money on my little brother. "Kagome, Kimiko is here!" Her mother shouted.

Kagome gasped, "Send her up, Mother!" Kagome said, threw the towel into the dirty clothes basket, and pushed Souta out of her room, "Great, now why don't you go play some of those new games she bought you?" "Sure!" Souta said thinking about his new zombie game, and ran to his room.

Kimiko walked up the stairs quietly, emotionless, and graceful. Kagome smiled nervously at her as she walked into her room. Kagome quickly shut her door, and turned to kimiko as Kimiko was sitting on her desk chair like before. "Well, I found out more about the Forbidden Place!" Kimiko didn't say anything.

"It's a place where it actually exists with Inuyasha, too! Demons made the place, and only strong demons live there becuase they were paranoid that human race would one day take over!"

"And it did; they were not paranoid." Kimiko replied.

"I don't care of they were paranoid or not! And to make matters worse, Lord Sesshomaru is the one with the infromation!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kimiko repeated the name quietly.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother! Did I mention his tried to kill me when I first met him? And he wouldn't give me anymore information becuase I hurt his pride!"

"He has information?" Kimiko repated again.

"Yes, but he told me to come and annoy you instead of him! Now, will you take me to the Forbidden Place _now_?" Kagome pleaded.

"Will I?"

Kagome shrieked angrily. "I let you in my secret about the well, I put my life on the line to find that person in the past who has infromation, I listen to you and yet you won't take me!"

"I can't take you becuase I don't know where the forsaken place is, Kagome!" Kimiko shouted angrily.

Kagome's left eye twitched, balled fists trembled, and she laughed stupidly. "Y-you don't know where it is!" She shouted back at her.

Kimiko shrugged uncaringly, "I've been wanting to go there, too. Take me back with you, Kagome, to Feudal Japan so I may get the infomration myself from this Lord."

"_He'll kill you_!" Kagome replied angrily, "Didn't I say he was a dangerous, and the most fearsome Demon Lord in Feudal Japan?"

"No, you forgot to mention that", Kimiko said and stood, "But if you can't get the information yourself from him, you know you can always take me to get the information from him myself." Kimiko put her hand on the door knob to open the door.

"Fine," Kagome said angrily, "I'll take you but he if he kills you or tries to kill you, don't blame anything on me!"

Kagome looked at Kimiko nervously as she saw Kimiko smile for the first time.


	5. Visitor

Inuyasha's ear twitched angrily as he smelled Kagome's scent coming towards him. But he didn't pay much attention since Kagome left him a bunch of ramen soup before she had left without asking his permission again. So Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut, eating away like a pig and waiting for Kagome to walk in through the mat-door. It didn't take long, but Kagome only shoved her head in through the mat-door. She greeted everyone, and then laughed nervously at Inuyasha, saying, "Inuyasha, I need to tell you something."

Inuyasha stopped eating momentarily, "Don't tell me your place ran out of ninja food!" He said worrdily.

"No, I brought plenty of that. I-" Kagome didn't get to finish becuase Inuyasha stood growling and drew tetsusaiga.

"You brought that stupid girl with you!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Inuyasha, she's not stupid, and you better treat her nicely while she stays with us." Kagome said angrily.

"Who did you bring, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Inuyasha, please put away your sword! The village men just finished rebuilding my hut from your last temperment with tetsusaiga." Kaede said angrily, and Inuyasha put his sword away in its hilt mumbling angrily.

"Guys, this is Kimiko." Kagome said and held the mat aside as Kimiko walked in cautiuosly. Kimiko didn't look any different from Kagome, for both wore their school uniforms. Kimiko wanted to wear casual clothing, but Kagome said it wouldn't be worth it if she was going to stay in a demon infested place for a while.

"Hello," Sango greeted Kimiko.

"Hello my dear Kimiko," Miroku said, smiling charmingly at her. Sango threw daggers at the monk.

Kagome leaned towards Kimiko's ear, whispering, "Don't get too close to that monk, Miroku. Other than that, you're fine."

"No she's not fine! Try anything agianst me or Kagome, and I'll rip your head off with my tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, _sit_!" Kagome said angrily. She threw her big yellow backpack beside the hut, and Shippo immdeitaly jumped onto it, only opening the front pocket like Kagome had allowed him. He sqeualed happily as he took out a handful out of lollypops.

"Now, I'm taking Kimiko for a tour around the forest. And Inuyasha, get close to us and I'll sit you-oops, sorry," Kagome said guiltfully as she slammed Inuyasha into the ground again. "You get the point though!" Kagome finished and pulled Kimiko out of the hut with her.

* * *

"Yeah, so Kikyo thought Inuyasha had betrayed her and she nailed him to this tree with an arrow and a sleeping spell." Kagome finished, looking at the sacred tree sadly.

"Inuyasha has a very sad story of his life, I must admitt." Kimiko replied casually.

"Mhm," Kagome said, "I guess so..."

"Now, what about Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, we'll be lucky if we actually run into him. He tends to stay away from Inuyasha as much as possible, but sometimes he does like to come to visit and pick a fight with Inuyasha. But I think annoyed him to much last time, so I'll doubt that he'll be coming anytime soon." Kagome replied, walking deeper into the forest.

Kimiko followed her slowly, "Not what I asked, but good to know. I meant if you know anything about Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No, not much," Kagome said as she jumped down a little curb in the dirt, Kimiko doing the same, "I just know that he is Inuyasha's older half brother, and hates Inuyasha. He is also cold hearted, mean, and ruthless. He always says he hates humans, and yet he has a little human girl following him. He's actaully a very confusing demon when you come to think of it. One moment he yells to the world that he hates Inuyasha, and the next he's saving Inuyasha's butt from death."

Kimiko didn't say anything, and Kagome took them to a cliff. From the cliff, they could see Kaede's village from below, and everyone who was working in the rice fields. Kimiko heard Kagome sigh contently. "It's so beautiful here, so calm and fresh." "It is..." Kimiko agreed quietly. A wind blew by them, Kagome inhaling the fresh air. Mean while, as the wind covered Kimiko's face with her own hair, Kimiko inserted her hand gracefuly into her light brown hair, and slid her hand all the way down, finally pushing her hair back as her hand reached the tips of her hair. Kagome couldn't help but notice how beautiful that gesture was, and she even thought of doing it herself. But her hair was too short, not long enough like Kimiko's and it wouldn't look as graceful either like Kimiko did.

Kimiko's eye shot wide open, and Kagome looked at her worrdily. "Kimiko, what's wrong?" She asked her. But Kagome gasped and her eyes shot wide open as well. A demon was coming at them, and Kagome judged that by the feeling, the demon was traveling underground. Before they had time to register anything, the Earth swallowed them.


	6. Lord Sesshomaru Saves the Day

Kimiko screamed as she felt something jab into her leg. She dug her hands and nails into the dirt, but it didn't stop her from being dragged. It seemed to Kimiko that the demon had a good hold on her and Kagome's ankle, dragging them roughly through the dirt floor. The demon was also moving at a fast speed, giving sharp turns, and making Kagome or Kimiko to the side of the dirt wall or bump into each other. By then, Kimiko knew the demon was traveling through underground tunnels it had made, but Kimiko wondered how big and wide the tunnles were. It didn't take long for her to figure on another sharp turn that the tunnels were wide and tall in hieght. Kimiko looked over to Kagome, but went into shock as she saw Kagome was unconscious. Well, Kimiko thought, I won't let this demon take our lives! As the demon gave another quick turn, Kimiko shot her hands out and grabbed onto a rock embedded on the side of the wall. The thing holding her leg slid off, making the demon stop itself to take a look back. Thankfully, the ceiling of the tunnels were holes, where sun shone down and lit the tunnels. Kimiko froze just for a second, taking in the horrid appearance of the demon. Its was like an octopus, but had the body of a fat snake, and about six tentacles on each side of its body. Needless to say, the demon's face was such a big blue-ish blob, that Kimiko couldn't make out any features, such as it's nose, eyes, and mouth. The demon shrieked angrily as Kimiko quickly and effortlessly ripped off the tentacle from Kagome's ankle, lifted her onto her back, and ran away the opposite direction from the demon. But the demon quickly began to chase her.

"Kagome, wake up!" Kimiko yelled as she gave a turn.

Kagome didn't even squeak a sound, and her sleeping body on top of Kimiko wasn't helping Kimiko run any faster away from the demon that was closely behind her. Even though Kimiko didn't feel Kagome's weight and she could still run at a fairly good pace, she thought everything would have been much easier if Kagome was awake and off of her back, running along side of her. Unfortunatley, Kagome did not wake up any time soon, and those fifteen minutes running on foot with a knocked out girl on her back, and endless tunnels ahead of her with no exit was just taking a giant toll already on Kimiko's body. Kimiko breathed in a raspy air as she gave another turn, her left foot slipping slightly. She regained her footing quickly, and ran even faster as a tentacle from the demon swooshed passed her face. I've already ran about five miles, Kimiko thought tiredly, if not fifteen; I can't run any longer!

"Kimiko, the demon is behind you!" Kagome shrieked all of a sudden, startleing Kimiko. Kimiko didn't notice Kagome awoke becuase all of her attention was focused on sending power to her legs, forcing them to run now.

"Kagome, it has been after us for more then twenty minutes! Ready to help me out?" Kimiko replied as she gave two turns in a short tunnel.

Kagome laughed nervously and set her hand on Kimiko's right shoulder, "But you're doing so fine without me! Keep me on your back and I'll yell for help!" And she yelled for help.

"Kagome, were underneath the ground, no one will hear us! Now, I can't carry you any longer!" Kimiko said and grunted as she re-positioned Kagome on her back.

But Kagome ignored her, and kept calling for help as she saw a rather big hole on the tunnel's ceiling. This angered the demon even further, picking up it's pace. Kagome shreiked, and Kimiko had no choice but to pick up her pace. Her legs burnned, burnned so badly with the force that all of a sudden they felt numb. Her lungs hurt, and soon went numb too. Her arms strained and throbbed from holding Kagome on her back, and soon those as well went numb. Kimiko began to worry for the first time, feeling no pain in her body what so ever and yet it still moved fast. What's happening, she thought, am I dieing? But before she thought more, the pain returned even greater as she forced her body to stop. Just in front of her there was no more tunnel, just a gaint dirt wall. "The tunnel ended!" Kagome yelled, "Go back!" Kimiko turned to run back the way she came, but the demon was already blocking the whole tunnel. "Turn back, turn back!" Kagome yelled, setting her hands on Kimiko's head and tugged on her hair the other direction, telling her to go the end of the tunnel again. Kimiko yelled of pain.

"Oops, sorry! I thought you were Inuyasha for a moment!"

"I feel sorry for the bastard's ears!" Kimiko replied angrily and dropped Kagome to the ground. Kagome quickly stood, and just as she did the demon rushed at them, growling with a black goo dripping from it's mouth. Kagome yelled so loudly for help, that Kimiko gasped and covered her ears with her hands in pain.

Then, the tunnel's ceiling exploded, sending Kagome into more shrieking. Kimiko rushed at her, throwing her arms on the stupid girl's head to protect her from the falling rocks and forced her to crouch. While crouching, Kagome peered out between Kimiko's arms protecting her head, and both girls watched as a green light dashed through the heavy dust rushed at the demon, killing the demon instantly as it shrieked of pain. The green light dimmed away, and a shadow now approached them through the dust. Kimiko didn't trust the shadow, and threw Kagome behind her back as they stood; Kimiko's legs trembling out of pain, forcing her knees greatly not to buckle underneath her.

"Who are you?" Kimiko demanded, but her voice came out raspy and tired.

"You simply don't know how to stay out of trouble, do you?" The shadow replied angrily, and Kimiko heard Kagome sigh relieved.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you heard my call of help!" Kagome said as she walked out from behind Kimiko. Kimiko stood there, legs, lungs, arms, chest, and body hurting terribly. She feard that if she moved, she would collapse to the floor.

"A nuisance you are." Sesshomaru replied, putting away bakusaiga.

The dust began to clear, and Sesshomaru was now himself than a shadow. Kagome and Kimiko could now see him clearly, and he, too, can see them cleary as well. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for saving us. inuyasha should be here anytime soon.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "You are hours away from him, you idiotic girl."

Kagome blinked surprised, and then turned to Kimiko behind her. "Kimiko, I'm sure you can run back to the village within minutes, like you ran here in minutes, right?"

Kimiko couldn't hold herself, and looked at Kagome so angrily that Kagome shrunk, "How can you possibly not see my condition right now, and expect me to carry you back to Inuyasha," Kimiko shouted at her.

"I meant that you can rest an hour maybe!" Kagome squeaked out terrified. She had never seen Kimiko this angry before. She has a short fuse, Kagome thought, but then again she did push her body just to save me, and I expected her to carry me back!

"An hour? How about you run back there, and I stay here and rest! There is no way on Earth I'm running back there, let alone walk!" Kimiko said, and finally let her body slump to the floor. She couldn't take it anymore, and she had never felt so pshycially and mentally drained. She slowly dragged and dropped her hand on her bleeding calf.

Kagome gasped, and began to cry, "I'm sorry, Kimiko! I didn't know you were hurt," and she hurled around to face Sesshomaru, "please help her, she's going to die!"

Sesshomaru and Kimiko both 'hn' a mocking tone at the same time, but Kimiko spoke first, "I'm not going to die. I'll admitt that I don't feel well, that is all." She said quietly.

Sesshomaru silently walked to a wall, and sat down gracefully, letting his back lean on the dirt wall. "Why are you just sitting there?" Kagome asked him.

"The day is too hot, and will lead to kill your friend. If she honestly ran this far, she needs to stay in a cool place." He replied. Kagome did notice that even though the tunnel had no cieling, it was rather hot already.

Kagome walked over to Kimiko who slumped on the ground, making wheezing noises as she breathed. Kagome ripped a peice from her shirt and wrapped it around the Kimiko's bleeding knee. She then helped Kimiko over to a wall, Kimiko letting the wall hug her back like a giant pillow. But as little time passed, and her leg and arm pain dimmed, she forced her self to talk with hurting lungs.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what more do you know about the Forbidden Place?" Kimiko asked quietly, not looking at him. Kagome rasied her head from where it was burried in her knees. Sesshomaru ignored her, and Kimiko looked at him.

"I know that place was created for demons, and I know who created the Forbidden Place; Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at Kimiko, his face turning into anger. "How do you know that?" He asked her coldly. Kagome didn't know that Sesshomaru was parnoid about human race taking over one day.

Kimiko took in a deep breath, and forced herself to talk, "The information runs in my family, Lord Sesshomaru. You can say a sneaky human in this time discovered your secret." She said, closed her eyes, and hung her head so she could get some rest.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet angered, "Who knows?" He asked her, but Kimiko ignored him, "I demand you tell me if you value your life!" Yet Kimiko didn't reply. He growled angrily, and left them, hoping another demon would come and kill them.

"Why didn't you answer him! We could have gotten more information about where it is!" Kagome said to Kimiko.

Kimiko didn't lifted her head, but she grinned, "That's what we want, Kagome." Kagome looked at her confused, "The same way the we are dieing for that infromation, the same way he will be dieing to know infromation about the human who knows his Forbidden Place."

Kagome smiled, understanding what Kimiko said, "Instead of us looking for him,"

"He will come and look for us." Kimiko finished.


	7. Kagome, Kagome

In a couple of hours Kimiko had recovered, but now her problem was that she couldn't walk. When she tried to stand on her injured leg, the pressure extered on the injury made her knee spurt out blood. Kagome freaked out, shoved Kimiko back to the ground, and ripped another strip of cloth from her shirt and wrapped it around the injury. So they waited, and waited until that afternoon that Kagome heard Kirara's roar. Kagome instantly stood, waving and screaming at them. Inuyasha was the first to come down into the tunnel and check Kagome for injuries, but the only injuries had had found were on Kimiko. And then, surprising Kagome, Inuyasha didn't fuss when she ordered him to carry Kimiko on his back. Kagome expalined to the group what had happened and what information she got from Sesshomaru about the Forbidden Place while Kimiko rested her head tiredly on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha of course, had a fight with Kagome about Sesshomaru, and Kagome almost sat him him down, almost, making him laugh at her becuase she couldn't sit him with Kimiko on his back. It was nightfall now and they were still a good amount of time away from the village, when all of a sudden Kimiko lifted her head and began to rub Inuyasha's ears.

"Don't these hurt or are they even broken at all?" Kimiko asked him.

"What? Why are you asking me that!" Inuyasha replied, shaking is head to get his ears out of Kimiko's hands, but Kimiko held them tight.

"Did I mention that while she was carrying me on her back, I pulled her hair like I would do to Inuyash'a ears to tell him to go in that direction?" Kagome said laughing.

"HA," Inuyasha laughed, "now someone knows my pain of carrying you Kagome on my back!"

"I do." Kimiko replied, released his ears and laid her head back again on his shoulder, sighing comfortably. It made Inuyasha nervous, but Kagome smiled at Kimiko's fond side.

When they finally arrived at the village, everyone was tired, and Kimiko was fast asleep on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha set her down as carefully as he could when he entered the hut, and Kaede began her work to heal Kimiko's injury. After her wound was bounded up, everyone went to bed instantly. They awoke late the next morning, and ate a breakfest of boild rice and hard boiled eggs. Kagome offered to Kimiko back, but she rfused, saying she was fine. Kagome let her be, and went to get the sacred jewel shard a villager had told her about this morning that a demon had. And just in case if Kimiko wanted to go back home, she forced Inuyasha to stay behind with her. Inuyasha was about to go with them, but Kagome made sure she sat him as many times needed to knock him out for a time, and then left with Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. Inuyasha wasn't to happy when he woke up, and was afraid to follow Kagome, thinking how Kagome would act if she saw him leave Kimiko alone. Now Kimiko and Inuyasha sat alone in the hut becuase Kaede had gone gathering healing herbs.

Inuyasha then growled at Kimiko, "This is all your fault, you know!"

"Actually, isn't it your fault for now coming to save Kagome yourself?" Kimiko replied.

Inuyasha stayed quiet and looked away, knowing it was actually his fault for letting Kagome go on her own without her bow or arrows. "Thanks for saving Kagome...", he mumbled quietly.

"And Thankyou for saving me," Kimiko said.

Inuyasha blushed, "Whatever," he replied.

"You know, my uncle is just like you, Inuyasha." Kimiko said.

Inuyasha looked at her. Her voice wasn't mean, it wasn't casual, it wasn't boring or uninterested, it was fond towards him. "Yeah, what's he like?"

"He has the same temperment like you, and absolutly goes shy when a girl compliments him or even looks at him. He also isn't the one to express his feelings or even know how to express them, even for his age already."

"How old is he?" He asked her.

"He's thirty-six. But apart from being a shy and mean-acting man, he is actually a lot of fun once you get to know him." Kimiko replied and scratched the tip of her nose.

After a while, Kimiko figured that he wasn't going to say anything else. So she stood up, and began to walk towards the door. "I won't help you if you hurt yourself again." Inuyasha told her. She ignored him and walked out limping. It was even a while when Inuyasha heard Kagome's name in a song the village children were singing. Curious, he walked out to see how Kagome's name got into the song. As he walked out, he saw Kimiko standing in the middle of a cirlce that kids had created, covering her eyes. And as the kids cricled Kimiko, they sang

_'Kagome, Kagome..._

_the bird in the cage..._

_When will you come out... _

_in the evening of the dawn..._

_The crane and the trutle slipped..._

_Who is behind you now?'_

Kimiko said a name while still keeping her eye closed, and the kids laughed all but one who stood behind her, the name she had said. Kimiko uncovered her eyes and walked out of the cricle, the children created the cirlce again around the child that Kimiko had called on. And the child covered his eyes, and the kids began to cricle him, singing the Kagome song again.

"It's a game my uncle taught me." Kimiko said while limping towards Inuyasha.

"With Kagome's name in it?" Inuyasha replied.

Kimiko shrugged and said, "The children looked bored, so I taught them the game." then, she said, "Take me home, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said nothing, and took her home without any questions.


	8. Starving Uncle

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and out of the well house, still carrying Kimiko on his back. He wanted to throw Kimiko on the floor an return to his time quickly, but he felt bad leaving Kimiko on the floor with an injured leg. Plus, he thought, Kagome would kill me of Kimiko told her that I left her alone injured. But Kimiko surprised Inuyasha as she slid of his back, landing softly on her feet, as if she wasn't injured at all. She smoothed her skirt and fixed her hair.

"Get on back again so i can take you home." Inuyasha said.

"No," Kimiko replied quickly, surprising Inuyasha again, "I mean, I don't leave that far, so I can walk home."

"But you're injured, and Kagome will get mad if I just leave you here like this!"Inuyasha replied angrily.

"No," Kimiko said again, "I can walk home just fine."

"Don't be stupid and let me take you home!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm fine, don't you understand?" Kimiko replied calmly.

"I don't understand why you want to walk on a broken leg! Now get on my back so I can take you home!"

As Kimiko was about to respond angrily, she heard gasping behind her. Inuyaha's ears twitched the gasping. Kimiko looked behind her, only to see some friends of Kagome who she spent most of her time with. The three were huddled together, glaring at Inuyasha and Kimiko. Finally one ripped away from the group and pointed at Inuyasha angrily, "You are Kagome's boyfriend, and you are cheating on her with Kimiko!"

"Boyfriend?" Inuyasha repeated, not knowing the word.

"Don't play stupid," another yelled.

"Just wait until we tell Kagome," the last one yelled.

Then the first one who had pointed at Inuyasha, ran up to Kimiko and pointed her finger at her as well, "Shame on you, new girl!"

Kimiko grabbed her finger in a flash and twisted slightly to the side; not enough to break, but enough to cause pain. "It is rude to point," Kimiko replied stoically.

The girl screamed and Kimiko released her, the girl then running behind her other two friends to hide. The three glared at them angrily again, but Kimiko gave them an even worse cold glare, sending the three running down the shrine's temple screaming.

"What's a boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Courting, they thought you were courting me while you were courting Kagome, know the rules?"

"Aah," Inuyasha screamed, "they thought I was on cheating Kagome! I never cheated on Kagome with anyone, let alone you!"

As Kimiko began to walk away, she replied to his comment, "What about the walking clay pot that you're cheating with?"

"Her name is Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

Kimiko shook her head hopelessly as she began to walk down the stairs.

* * *

Kimiko strode quietly and slowly along the white stone floor that shone brightly because of the sun. She saw her maids rushing everywhere as they saw her approach her home, and gardeners returning to their work quickly. Through the many windows of the grand house, Kimiko saw shadows of her servants rushing and running around, what do they do while I'm gone, she thought curiously. As she walked up the stairs that led onto the front porch, a servant quickly opened that wooden door. The front and back doors were the only ones made of wood, while the rest on the house were made if rice paper that slid open.

"Lady Kimiko, Welcome back." The servant said and bowed.

"Anything new?" Kimiko asked as she walked in.

The servant closed the door quickly as she responded, "Lady Kimiko, your Uncle had came to visit you, three days ago. That is all, lady Kimiko."

"I take that he has left?" Kimiko asked as she walked through the halls.

"No, Lady Kimiko. He has been staying in his guest room." The servant replied as she followed behind Kimiko.

"Then my inventory of food has gone down, hasn't it?"

The servant laughed quietly, covering her her hand with her mouth, "Like always, Lady Kimiko, when your Uncle stays over for a period of time."

Kimiko then stopped and looked at her servant. The servant looked into her eyes for a moment, but then lowered her eyes to the floor as Kimiko cocked her head to the side, "Tell me, Yuri, what exactly does everyone do when I am gone?"

As Yuri was about to response, great stomping down the stairs above them caught their attention. It was Kimiko's Uncle, and Yuri bowed to Kimiko, excusing herself, and quickly walked away. Kimiko's Uncle finally stomped down the last stair and walked towards Kimiko smiling widely with his arms wide open at his sides. "My dear little Niece, where have you been?" He pulled into a tight hug as he finally reached her.

"One of these days my home will collapse with your great stomping that isn't necessary!" Kimiko replied smiling as she hugged him back.

"It is very necessary to make my presence known. Now tell me Kimiko, where have you been all this time? I was afraid that if I waited any longer, you would run out of food!"

"If you stopped eating like an animal, my food wouldn't be gone so fast!" Kimiko replied as both walked into the sitting room.

"I'm not an animal, I am just very hungry." Her Uncle defended himself.

"Then all your food at your own home instead of coming to my home to eat all of my food." Kimiko replied as she down on a couch.

Her uncle sat on the other couch in front of her, and then two women walked in. They carried trays with tea and food on them. They set them on the little table in the middle of Kimiko and her uncle, bowed and walked away. Her Uncle immediately shot his hand out towards the little fishes on crackers, but Kimiko quickly snatched the tray way quickly, setting the tray on her lap as she popped a cracker into her mouth. Her uncle scowled at her.

"I think you have had enough of my food already, Uncle." Kimiko said.

"See," her Uncle said as he raised his arms in the air, "this is why I don't like to come and visit you very often, you don't let me eat!"

Kimiko laughed and handed him the tray, which he gladly took and stuffed four cracker stacked together into his mouth. Kimiko shook her head and poured some tea into a cup, then drinking the hot liquid. As she sipped on her tea, she watched her Uncle stuff his face with the crackers, his cheeks full to a point of bursting yet he chewed and stuffed more into is mouth. When he was done, he set the empty tray back down on the table, carelessly poured tea into a cup and drank it hot in one swallow.

"Uncle,"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me more about my father, please?"

Her Uncle's sad eyes bore into hers, and he began to tell stories about her father he so much repeated over and over to his Niece, yet the same stories never getting old to her.


	9. Invitation for Lord Sesshomaru

Kagome hummed quietly and softly as she picked herbs with Kaede. She had returned three days ago with two jewel shards, only to find Kimiko gone. She didn't blame for she knew she was hurt. But still, Kagome thought sadly, she could have told me that she was leaving or at least waited to say goodbye. She also hoped that Inuyasha took her home, she even asked him, and he said of 'Of course I took her home, stupid,'. She wanted to go home, too, but Inuyasha didn't let her. That afternoon they were suppose to travel again, so Kagome sighed defeated. I should have given Kimiko a jewel shard to she can travel here when she wanted, she thought as she shook an herb free of dirt. The next herb that Kagome was suppose to pick was a littler deeper into the forest. She told Kaede where she was going, and walked into the forest with the little basket beside her full of green and light green plants. She smiled happily as she found the herbs quickly and knelt and began plucking away. She was so lost in thought and in her humming that she didn't spot black boots right in front of her herbs, until she heard an angry growl. The herbs in her hand fell from her hand and Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, smiling nervously at him.

"Where is that girl," he asked her angrily.

"She went home..." Kagome replied quietly.

Sesshomaru growled angrily again, his eyes going into slits as he looked at her. "I'm sure you know this human," he asked.

Kagome looked at him confused for a moment, and then understood, "No, Kimiko is the one who knows everything," Kagome replied. "But, I'm sure that if you tell me where the Forbidden is, I'll tell her to come and tell you who the human is," Kagome suggested.

Sesshomaru scoffed at her, "You humans cheat; if I tell you, you won't come and tell me who is that human is."

Kagome sighed hopelessly. I'm never going to go, she thought, I'm never going to get information from Sesshomaru, it's just impossible. As she looked at Sesshomaru to tell him something, she saw his eyes go wide, and she freaked, crawling away from him as fast she could. "You," he said quietly and angrily.

"Me," Kagome said pointing to herself stupidly, "me, me what?"

"You are a human and know about the Forbidden Place." He said angrily as he walked towards her.

Kagome laughed nervously and crawled away from him as he walked closer to her, "Actually I'm a Priestess, so there's a difference!" Kagome responded nervously.

"You still are a human, Priestess or not!"

"But I wouldn't tell anyone! Plus, Kimiko is human, and I plan to have children with Inuyasha and all those kids will be half demons!" Kagome said anything to get Sesshomaru away from her, and she hoped it was working. But it didn't seem so because he still kept walking towards her.

He sneered at her disgustingly and said, "Disgusting," and he stopped walking, "but that girl's blood does not even have the hint of your blood, I'll give you that much."

Kagome sighed relieved as he stopped his advance on her, and she took deep breaths to calm her nerves. "It's not just me who knows now," Kagome said meekly to him, "Miroku and Sango know as well."

"The Monk and the Demon slayer? Do you not know how to keep your mouth shut!" He practically yelled at her.

Kagome swallowed hard and looked at him afraid, "I'm sorry, I just want to know if Inuyasha exists in the future."

"If you love my idiot brother so much, why not stay with him in this time and keep quiet? Why must you humans make things difficult?"

"Because I don't belong in this time!" Kagome said and began to cry.

Sesshomaru gasped and took a step back from the crying girl, looking from side to side to make sure no one was seeing the scene. He had seen Rin cry many times, and he could consult her easily, but this was Inuyasha's mate, and that was the last thing he needed was to be seen by someone else consulting his brother's mate. He wanted to leave, leave her already, but he was desperate for the information. He wanted to make sure that his reserve was safe. He took a step frontwards, then backwards, walked away from her, walked to her extending his arm, not knowing what to do. It seemed to him that as time passed, the more she went hysterical. He finally had enough, "Stop your nonsense!"

Kagome stopped and looked up at him surprised. She finally stood, her legs shaking, and said quietly, "What if I take you to my time so you can talk to Kimiko? She was hurt really badly, but if we go to her home, she'll be safe and you'll get information you want."

"Your time," Sesshomaru said surprised. He will admit that he was curious for a while now how the future looked. But question was, would he be safe? I don't care about me, he thought, but I must stay alive for my lands. "Is it safe?" He asked without wanting too.

Kagome became happy again as she answered him, "Like I told Inuyasha after he got ran over by a car; don't get in front of a car."

"Car?" Sesshomaru repeated.

"Forget that, Lord Sesshomaru. If you'll be willing to come, we have to go now before Inuyasha wakes up from his naps and stops us."

Kagome shrieked as she found herself in the air. He really doesn't waste time, she thought, and I hope I'll Kimiko easily. It's Tuesday, so she'll be at school, she thought. But the she went into a freak mode, but the people will notice Sesshomaru on how he is dressed. Oh no, she thought wordily, I should have thought before I invited him to my time. As she turned to ask him to stop, Sesshomaru dove into the well, and Kagome let her head fall into his Mokomoko hopelessly.


	10. Lies

"Kimiko, that was great," a teacher said clapped her hands together, "I was also thinking-"

"I will not be in the choir," Kimiko replied while setting down the electric guitar on its stand. "Playing an instrument in front of a crowd is as far as I'll go."

"But we are short one person, and you look like the girl who has a beautiful voice!" The teacher replied as she scrambled up on stage with Kimiko.

Kimiko sighed and said, "What person are you short?"

The teacher clapped her hands together again happily as she replied, "The lead singer!"

"No, sorry, I have to go now." Kimiko said and just as she was about to jump of stage, her teacher stopped her.

"If you're not going to be the lead singer, then give me another solo for practice," she said angrily.

Kimiko didn't mind at all, just as long as she wouldn't sing, she'll do anything else. She walked back to the electric guitar, picked it up from its stand and began solo from one of the school's songs. half way through the solo, Kimiko spotted her teacher scurry of in a hurry, screaming angrily. Another bunch of kids must've gotten into a fight, Kimiko thought. She kept playing the solo, even notched up her skill, playing faster and better with sound, smiling at herself. How she wished she could play like this on stage when the time came, but of course the students playing the flutes and other instruments in the background weren't as good and wouldn't be able to keep up with her. As she was finishing the solo, Kagome popped out from behind the stage, making Kimiko stop instantly and turn around to look at her.

"Weren't you with Inuyasha?" Kimiko asked.

"Kimiko, was that you playing," Kagome asked her amazed.

Kimiko quickly set the guitar back on its stand and ignored her question, "Why are you here," she asked instead.

Her question was answered when she saw Lord Sesshomaru appeared behind Kagome, clearly looking and observing his surroundings. Kimiko crossed her arms over her chest, looking angrily at Kagome. "Why did you bring him to school, did you even walk him through the city and school grounds?"

"What, no," Kagome said nervously, "he flew through the sky quickly so no one would spot him. Plus, he promised to give us the location if you told him who the human was! So, let's make this quick so he can return back to his own time!"

Sesshomaru walked forward to Kimiko, slowly and cautiously, looking around the room and testing the ground he stepped on. After all, the floor was made of a black cushion for actors if they fell, and the way his foot slightly sunk into it, the more he thought it was a demon underneath his feet, ready to eat him up. But he wouldn't allow it, no sir, he would kill the demon even if had to expose himself to the future world. He stopped no more than five feet away from Kimiko, "Tell me," he demanded.

"First tell me where the Forbidden Place is." Kimiko said.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me who this human is." Sesshomaru said, starting to get annoyed and angry with the girl.

"You won't tell me because it is your place and you will do anything to keep it a secret. If I simply tell you who the human is, you'll smirk and run back to the well, neither of us able to stop you."

Sesshomaru smirked as Kimiko predicted, but he didn't run and instead answered, "Very smart of you, for I would have ran back if you told me."

Kagome gasped angrily, "I trusted you, Lord Sesshomaru! Please, just tell us where the place is, and she'll tell you the human, please!"

"You're wasting you breath," Kimiko said to Kagome, "he won't tell us a single clue to where it might be, and I certainly won't tell him who knows about his secret."

"I don't trust you humans," Sesshomaru growled.

"And I don't trust you demons," Kimiko growled back.

"Kimiko," a voice rang through the theater, "why have you stopped playing?"

Both Kagome and Kimiko freaked as they turned their heads from side to side to see if the could spot a place to hide Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked in the direction that the teacher was coming from, and he flexed his hand, "I kill her if she sees me," he said.

Kagome and Kimiko shrieked at his comment. "You won't do any killing while you're here," Kagome said while trying to push Sesshomaru's body behind the curtains, but Sesshomaru was like a statue nailed tightly to the floor. But all of a sudden, Kagome was pushed aside, and she saw Kimiko run at full speed towards Sesshomaru. Their bodies collided, sending both Kimiko and Sesshomaru flying behind the blue theater curtains. A crash was heard, like boxes falling, but it quickly subsided and Kagome spun around to meet the sound of clicking heels. The theater teacher jerked in her stop as she saw Kagome in the middle of the stage instead of Kimiko.

"Kagome deary," she said looking around the stage, "where is Kimiko?"

"Um, she had to go!"

"Where?"

"Home, she had to go home! She was feeling sick, very sick, like she wanted to um, to um uh..."

"Vomit?" The teacher finished for her slowly.

Kagome nodded her head quickly, "Yeah, she wanted to vomit and she had a really bad headache so she went home."

The teacher sighed and nodded her head sighing, marking something down on her clipboard. "If you see Kimiko around, tell her she has another solo practice to do," and she raised her angry eyes to Kagome's, "and you make sure you tell her! Just because she didn't want to be in choir in the first place, she had no reason to run! In fact, tell her she is now the lead singer in choir for her unreasonable running away!" And with that, the teacher turned and walked away quickly, screaming more things at students who were fixing the stage for a play.

Kagome sighed relieved and ran to the curtains, quickly parting them apart. Boxes were scattered around them open and empty. The boxes held fake snow for plays, and Kimiko and Sesshomaru were covered in it from head to toes. The foam snow stuck to their bodies well, and Sesshomaru was beyond angry, Kagome could see it as he angrily tried to wipe away the sticky foam from his sleeves.

"You are such a bad lair," Kimiko said angrily as she spat out foam, "while you were at it, you should have told her I died in the end just to stop wasting your breath."

"At least I tried," Kagome replied.

"I should have let Lord Sesshomaru kill her so I wouldn't be in the choir!" Kimiko replied as she began to shake her shirt from the sticky foam.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru finally said as he noticed that no matter how hard he tried to swipe at the foam from his pants, it just wouldn't come off.

Kimiko and Sesshomaru stood, both still trying to clean their clothing. They didn't have enough time though as the theater teacher was stomping back to the stage. The three of them of them walked out by using the back door behind the curtains, Kimiko reassuring Sesshomaru that when they go into fresh air, the foam would fly off. And her promise wasn't a lie for when the moment they walked outside, the foam started to fall and fly away by itself. Kimiko suggested they walked through an empty park that wasn't in use during school hours, and people rarely ever walked through the park. Kagome knew which park Kimiko was talking about, and agreed with her. Sesshomaru though was still not too happy, and during the walk through the park he walked quickly, eager to get back to his home. He didn't like the future anymore, it was absolutely filled with humans, and not one damn demon, not even half demons did he smell. But he did want to go to the Forbidden Place, to see if it was truly still there, but that meant I would finally show these two girls where it is located, he thought angrily.

"Kimiko, do you live close so we can go to your home?"

"No!" Kimiko replied quickly, making Kagome and Sesshomaru stop and look at her. Kimiko cleared her throat quietly, "I mean I don't live close. And anyhow, my Uncle would not be to happy to have unknown people in my home."

"But you said you were in charge of your home, that you controlled everything, so why would it matter to your Uncle?" Kagome asked.

Kimiko glared at her angrily, "That still doesn't mean that I also don't want unknown people in my home as well, let alone a loose demon lord in there!"

Sesshomaru all of a sudden stood in front of Kimiko, and lowered his face closely to hers, making Kimiko a little nervous. "What are you hiding?" He asked her smirking.

Kimiko stuttered angrily as she replied, "I am not hiding anything!"

"You told lies," he said, "I can sense when you're lying, like for a fact, you already know where the Forbidden place is."

Kimiko didn't move away from his face, didn't move her body, didn't even speak, and only her eyes turned into an angry glare. "Why bother me," Sesshomaru asked quietly and coldly, "what do you want from me?"

Kimiko didn't reply, and just kept her eyes looking into his eyes. Sesshomaru traced and observed Kimiko's eyes, as her eyes seemed to run along his face rather than his eyes. When Kimiko's eyes finally bore into Sesshomaru's again, he thought he saw sadness in them, sadness that she was desperately trying to hide but was failing miserably. But her face remained stoic, and only a demon like him would notice her eyes full of sadness. What does she want from me, he thought angrily, what am I to her?

"I want you to tell me how to get through the barrier," Kimiko replied quietly.

"You're lying again," Sesshomaru growled angrily.

"It's not a human who knows your secret."

"I figured as much."

Kimiko worked her tongue in her mouth, twisting and tweaking sentences before she spoke, "And I don't know that person." She finished quietly.

"Do you know that you have wasted my time with your lies? You know where the Forbidden Place is, you have even gotten into it, you know but don't know this person is; you are such a bothersome! How can your father or mother possibly stand you?" He sneered into her face.

Finally Kimiko's glare fell, and she stepped back away from him, her bangs hiding her eyes. "My parents are dead..."

"Stop lying," he yelled at her, "one of them is alive!"

And just as he said that, Kimiko turned and fled. Kagome thought of running after her, but was angered because of Kimiko's lies. She does know where the Forbidden Place is, Kagome thought angrily, she did just waste my time! She even lied to me about her parents, she lied to me about everything, I bet she doesn't even have an uncle or she isn't even rich! Kagome made plans of sending Sesshomaru back, and coming back to face Kimiko. She won't get away, Kagome thought angrily, I'll find her one way or another.


	11. What is he Protecting?

But Kimiko stopped running not far away, and forced her body to turn back. She walked back, angry with fists by her sides. Her brown eyes had lost their sadness and were replaced by coldness and anger. I won't let him control me, she thought, I won't even let him control my emotions. It far too long to learn how to control my emotions myself, and I won't let anything of that go to waste. Kagome stood there, angry with Kimiko that she was coming back. Why is she coming back, Kagome thought angrily, just to tell me more lies, I bet! Kimiko finally stood close to Kagome, but she made sure she kept her eyes off of the Demon Lord.

"I can't take you to the Forbidden Place because, Kagome," Kimiko said and stuck a finger out at Sesshomaru without looking at him, "because he threatened my family to exterminate them all if they as so much gave a hint away where the damned place could be located."

"But all of those kids at school-" Kagome began but Kimiko interrupted her, "Those kids were stupid enough to follow human-eating demons that came out of the Place, and only one, just one has managed to escape and caused all of these unwanted rumors."

And without giving to much thought, Kimiko hadn't noticed that her finger was still pointing towards Sesshomaru. It was until then that she felt pain emerge from her finger and run up her arm. She gasped and grasped at her hand with her finger buried in Sesshomaru's hand, twisted. "It's rude to point." He said angrily. And before Kimiko could register his words, she heard her finger crack. Kagome shrieked at the sound of her finger, and began to claw at Sesshomaru's arm to release Kimiko's hand. Sesshomaru's eyes went into slits as Kimiko only winced and expressed pain, but no screaming or any sound was heard from her. "And it is absolutely rude to touch a women, let alone break their fingers."

"I could rip it off," Sesshomaru said, "and it won't seem a bit rude to me."

"Let me go," Kimiko finally said, knowing that she won't be able to win a fight against him if she picked one.

"Beg for forgiveness," Sesshomaru replied smirking.

"Keep my finger then," Kimiko said angrily, "because I'll never beg for forgiveness from anyone, especially to someone with the likes of you."

"Sesshomaru, just let her go!" Kagome said.

He let her go, and Kimiko noticed that he actually hadn't broken her finger, only dislocated it. She grunted softly, knowing that popping it back into place would hurt even more than dislocating it. And she didn't wait, popping it back into place with a hiss quickly. Kagome went crossed eyed at the sight and fainted. Kimiko looked at her surprised, not believing that the girl who was used to seeing demon guts, heads, and blood simply fainted by the sight of popping back a finger back into place.

* * *

"Kimiko..."

"What is it?"

Kagome sat up quickly and noticed she was laying on her bed. She gasped and said quickly, "Where's Sesshomaru!"

"He went back down the well," Kimiko replied.

Kagome turned her head to find Kimiko,m and Kimiko was seating on her desk chair like so many times before. "You finger, is it broken? Did you go to the hospital yet?" Kagome asked her worriedly.

Kimiko held up her purple and swollen finger, "It didn't break, he just dislocated it. The swelling will go down in a couple of days if that's what you're wondering."

Kagome then thought for a while and then asked, "Your family knows Sesshomaru in the past?"

"No, he actually knows them instead of them knowing him. Only one of my family, knows him and he knows her."

Kagome tilted her head to the side and swung her legs over her bed, "You said her? What do you mean by that?"

Kimiko stood and walked towards the door, "Why can't you put the puzzle pieces together easily? What can't you understand when someone says 'she knows him' or 'he knows her'."

Kagome stood and followed after Kimiko down the stairs, "But he hates human's, he can't love a human, can he? Are you related to him?"

"You'll find that I know more about him than he knows about me. He tried with a human for a time, but at the end he decided it was best to go for his own kind." Kimiko said as she walked into the kitchen, "Do you have any ice?"

Kagome quickly opened the refrigerator and handed her an ice pack. Kagome looked at Kimiko for a second before replying, "Are you lying to me again?"

Kimiko smirked at her, "Am I?"

"Kimiko!" Kagome yelled her name angrily.

"Listen, if you so badly want to go to the Forbidden Place, Sesshomaru is your best choice to take you. I can't take you, at least not yet." Kimiko replied while pressing the ice to her finger.

"Why can't you take me yet?" Kagome asked.

Kimiko looked straight into Kagome's eyes seriously, "You have to wait until a fold of events unfold in Inuyasha's time; you have to find out why Sesshomaru created the Forbidden Place. He did not, hundred percent sure, did not create the Forbidden Place because he was paranoid of humans, and you have to find out why and what for he created it."

Kagome blinked, some how already getting an idea. She asked her, "Did he create it for something he loves, to protect it?"

"Ah, Ha", Kimiko said laughing and pointing her other finger at Kagome, startling Kagome with her laugh, "You are now on the right track." She threw her ice pack into the sink and wiped her finger on her shirt saying, "But find out _what_ he is protecting. For this, you'll need all the help of your friends and ask every living demon in Inuyasha's time for more sources to what Sesshomaru is protecting."

"Do you know what he is protecting?" Kagome asked.

Kimiko smirked as she replied, "I do, I know everything in fact. But if you manage to find out what he is protecting, come and tell me and I will personally take you to the Forbidden Place."

"If you already know, tell me what he is protecting!" Kagome yelled at her angrily.

Kimiko shook her head and opened the door to walk out of the house, "No, you have to find out yourself. If you need my help again, seek me out, and hey, invite me to the past again; I would very much love to go again."

"I won't," Kagome yelled at Kimiko's back angrily as she walked away, "You're not going to the past again if you don't tell me what he is protecting!"

But Kimiko ignored her and walked away from Kagome's home.


	12. Friendly Conversation

A small pink flower within the grass rustled softly with the wind. It swayed from side to side, dancing in the wind without a care in the world, not even when a black boot stepped on it instantly. Rin and Jaken flew overhead with Ah-Un, bickering, Sesshomaru ignoring them. Their silly fights made Sesshomaru's day, not believing how an imp such as Jaken and a human girl such as Rin could have so realistic fights about what's going on around them, yet those fights held the funny truth in them about life. A soft rustle sounded to Sesshomaru's ears, and he stopped for a second, listening. When he heard nothing, he began his slow and steady walk once more, only to hear soft crunching of grass behind him this time.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked, not even stopping or turning to look at the person.

"Not much," Kagome replied quietly and walked normally instead of sneaky.

Sesshomaru noticed her following him and it greatly annoyed him, "Don't you have my brother to follow instead," Sesshomaru asked.

"No, he's off with Kikyo again. Plus, I don't really fell like being around him today." Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru always became angered when he heard that his dear little brother was off mating with the walking dead. That is wrong, Sesshomaru thought, even I would choose the living than the dead. Of course he could also understand a love that cannot be broken, but sometimes love has its limits, like when you love a walking dead human made of bones and soil and a stolen soul. He came back to earth again from his thoughts, thinking now how to get rid of the girl following him.

"You should punish Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said, "seek him out and kill him and his dead lover."

Kagome laughed quietly, "It's not that easy."

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because...because I guess I love him, and I would rather see him alive with another person then see him dead." Kagome answered.

I prefer to see my mate dead then let her be with another man, he thought angrily. He just couldn't and wouldn't ever understand human feelings and thoughts. He would very much rather have something to himself, and if he couldn't why should someone else? Where as humans think that if they can't have something for themselves, they prefer to give it away to someone else. Not understandable. Dominance, perhaps, Sesshomaru thought.

"Kimiko told me that you created the Forbidden Place to protect something you love."

Sesshomaru gasped and stopped. He turned slowly towards Kagome, "How is it possible that human wench knows more about me than I know about her?"

"Not only that, but she knew about the well before I told her. Something's up with her and I'm not liking it one bit anymore." Kagome said stopping as well.

"Neither do I, for she tells far too many lies." He answered and began to walk again; Kagome followed him again.

"What are you protecting, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"None of your concerns you nosy girl." He said angrily.

"Please, you can trust me! I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Kagome pleaded.

Sesshomaru growled angrily as he replied, "What did she tell you?"

"She told me that if I find out what you are protecting, she will take me to the Forbidden Place." Kagome said.

"Then I'll never tell you and if she takes you, tell her I will kill her, and you too."

"But, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she ran to walk beside him.

But it was no use for Sesshomaru jumped into the air saying his last words to her, "Keep away from me and forget the Forbidden Place, or I'll kill you!"

Just watch Sesshomaru, Kagome thought angrily as she saw him fly away, I'll find out what you're protecting and I am going to go that place one way or another, with or without your help! But first things first, Kagome smirked, you were walking in this direction, and all of a sudden you fly away in another direction, I WIN! Kagome laughed and ran straight in the direction he was walking. I'm going to find out, just watch, so run faster Kagome, she scolded herself.

The meadow ended rather quickly, and she soon ran through the forest. The forest had no road, what a better way to hide your secret trail, Kagome thought. She kept walking and running as straight as she could and stay in the same direction, mentally keeping what trees or rocks she saw to walk back if she became lost. But she doubted because amazingly, the trail she was running on was the only place on the forest floor that seemed to have small pink flowers running straight. She finally slowed to a jog and then to a walk as her surroundings began to change. Ahead of her she heard a waterfall, and she could also see a lake with a small clearing. Is this the Forbidden Place, Kagome thought, could it possibly be, have I found it? But it held no demons, no people in fact; it was a deserted part of the forest. Kagome's hopes began to fall thinking she had followed a false trail. Then a noise scared her, and too worried for her life she drew and prepared her bow and arrow, not stopping to analyze the noise. Right now I'm alone, she thought nervously, and I won't trust _anything_ at this moment. As she walked closer, she noticed it was just splashing noises, but it could be a demon splashing in the lake, Kagome thought. And a she quickly burst through the bushes, it was indeed a demon splashing in the shallow waters of the lake, but not the kind of demon she expected.


	13. Sesshomaru's Pathetic Child

The little child demon gasped and fell backwards into the water as a prepared arrow appeared out of nowhere. Kagome lowered her bow quickly, but still keep her arrow notched on the bow, this is Sesshomaru's child, Kagome thought as she saw the crescent moon on the child's forehead, and as I know Sesshomaru, this child might just be like him, ready to kill me at any moment! It was a girl, Kagome saw, with hair as silver as Sesshomaru's, her skin as pale as his, her eyes as golden and sharp as his, and the very same stripes on each cheek just Like Sesshomaru. Though of course the little girl was dressed differently and was no more than five years old to Kagome. The little girl was dressed in an all white short kimono, with a miniature obi just like Sesshomaru's around her waist. Now the question was, Kagome thought, was she just like him?

"What a nice bow!" Kagome's eyes went wide as all of a sudden the little girl stood beside her, fascinated with her bow. "Do you kill a lot of demons with that? What about humans, do you kill your own humans with that bow, too?"

"What, no..." Kagome replied quietly, still in too much shock for what she had found.

Then the little girl ripped the bow out of Kagome's hands in a blink of an eye, and tried to position the arrow on the bow as Kagome had, but the bow turned out to be too big for her small stature. She wobbled with the giant bow as she tried over and over again to notch the arrow on the bow, her little tongue sticking out on the side of her mouth as she concentrated on notching the arrow.

"Stop that, you'll hurt yourself!" Kagome said and reached for her bow to take it back.

But the girl quickly moved the bow out of reach to her other side, and then gave Kagome a look of anger, daring her to take the bow back. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at girl's funny angry face, it's so adorable, Kagome thought, I wonder if Sesshomaru looked like that too when he was angry as a child. The girl ignored Kagome's laugh and inspected Kagome in one quick and angry look from her head to her toes and to her head again. She even inspects me like he does, Kagome thought. "Who are you?" The girl finally asked her, careful to keep her bow away from Kagome.

"I'm Kagome and who are you?" Kagome replied smiling.

The girl inspected Kagome again, deciding whether if it was safe to give this strangely dressed women her name. After all, her father did warn her to stay away from humans and demons, or anything that looked alive and could talk and walk. This women could talk, walk, and was dressed funny, and the more reason why she wasn't going to give her name to the women. But then again her kind smile melted the girl's protective walls away.

"I am someone you should be afraid of," the child said boldly and pointed to Kagome's bow in her hand, "and I claim this bow as mine now!"

Kagome laughed annoyed, sweat drops appearing, she is definitely like him, she thought, wanting everything for herself. "C'mon you little cute dumpling, just give me back my bow," Kagome said friendly to her, trying to butter up the girl to give her back her bow. But it only infuriated the little girl further.

"How dare you call me cute," she shrieked at Kagome, startling her, "I should kill you for that, no I will kill you for that! And I shall kill you with my new bow!"

Kagome took a step back away from the child as she began to position the arrow on the bow. It's astounding that she has such a big temperament for such a small body, Kagome thought. Kagome began to giggle then, watching the small child fuss with the big bow, unable to to pull the string back, not even able to notch the arrow correctly. "Be quiet!" The child screamed at Kagome, and tried all over again to notch the arrow, damn human making me loose my concentration, the child thought raggedly.

"Here, let me help you," Kagome offered.

The girl was about to complain angrily again, but quieted down as Kagome grabbed the arrow from her hand and positioned correctly on the bow. Kagome then showed her how grab the bow, and set her hand on top of the little girl's hand that held the arrow. "And you just pull back like this, and aim," Kagome said as she helped the child pull back the string. But somewhere in the process Kagome's hand slipped, releasing the child's hand. The the child's hand slipped and released the arrow. The arrow launched from the bow straight but crookedly. But that didn't mean it didn't find a target. The arrow embedded itself on a tree right as Sesshomaru landed; the arrow nailing his kimono from his shoulder into the tree. Both girls gasped, and pointed to each other at the same time, also saying at the same time, "She did it!" They glared at each other for one look, and the child shoved Kagome's bow into her hand. "It's your bow, so you did it." Kagome quickly shoved the bow back into the child's hand saying, "You claimed the bow, so you actually did it." The girl again shoved the bow into Kagome's hand, "But you offered to teach me how to throw it."

"Quiet." Sesshomaru said angrily and ripped the arrow out of his kimono and the tree, "I don't care who did it or who's bow it is." He pointed the arrow to Kagome saying, "You die if you talk about this."

Kagome smiled and shoved the bow back into the child's hands, "Alright, but let's just be clear that she claimed the bow and she did it."

"Why you wretched human woman," the child said angrily, "don't you have any compassion for a child? Do you know what he's going to do to me?"

Kagome blinked and set a finger on her mouth, thinking, "I think I have an idea...", she said.

"No you don't, you don't have-" Before the child finished, she was slammed to the ground with a huge bump on her head. Kagome gasped, looking at Sesshomaru in disbelieve, "How could you hit your own daughter like that?" Kagome shrieked.

"You have_ no_ idea how pathetic this child is."

"That hurts father, even more than your-" _WHACK_, "never mind, I'll be quiet." The child muffled face down.

"Sesshomaru, don't hit her anymore!" Kagome said as she crouched beside the child.

But Sesshomaru pulled her back, "Leave her, the last thing I want is someone giving her attention."

"But Sesshomaru, you can't just leave her like that!" Kagome screeched as she was being dragged away by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru threw her back into the bushes where she first burst through them. "Leave," Sesshomaru told her. But Kagome was determined to go help the child on the floor, "**Leave**!" Sesshomaru yelled angrily. It frighten Kagome and she had no choice but to turn and run back the way she came from. And as she was running, she heard behind her, "You can't touch me...don't touch me... I'll tell mother..._MOMMY_!" Kagome shut her eyes closed, and ran even faster away from the horrible screams the little girl was throwing. Boy, Kagome thought, I'd hate to have Sesshomaru as my father, especially when he's angry.


	14. Cotton Candy and Ears, Yum!

Almost three weeks Kagome spent following Sesshomaru only to find out he had a child already. Not only that, but he created the Forbidden Place for his child to protect. Now the only things left to wonder was when she was going to return to her time to tell Kimiko and who is the woman Sesshomaru loves. For certain she knows its not a human for his child is a full demon. But, Kagome thought, didn't Kimiko tell me Sesshomaru with a human for a time? Could he have already done that? Another week passed and Kagome still couldn't return to her time. It wasn't Inuyasha that stopped her form going to her time, but rather that they got a really good lead to a demon who held five jewel shard in its possession. Then Kagome had time to return, but the most strangest thing happened.

Kimiko had disappeared with no trace. At first, Kagome thought Kimiko might be sick and was the reason why she was missing school. But after a week with Kimiko not attending school, Kagome was convinced Kimiko either ran or moved. She went to the office one morning asking about Kimimo, but the lady replied that Kimiko was still attending school. Kagome asked her for Kimiko's address, but the lady denied her. So after and before school, Kagome roamed the streets and stores, hoping to catch Kimiko. But not one did Kagome ever even catch a glimpse of her. She asked teachers, students, friends, even Souta for Kimiko, and all replied that they never conversed with her or ever saw her after a time. Kagome was truly baffled, not understanding how a girl like Kimiko could have disappeared with no trace what's so ever. In the end, Kagome had no choice but to return to Inuyasha crushed and spirit broken. A month passed then, still no sign of Kimiko when she returned, so one day Kagome set out on her journey once more. Truly it wasn't hard to find him, for Rin was pratically running through the forests alone half of the time. And Kagome convinced Rin to take her to Sesshomaru, saying she knew his secret and it was if for Rin to be convinced.

"Father, that woman Kagome is coming."

Sesshomaru growled angrily. How dare she seek me out, he thought angrily, what does she want from me? Not many minutes passed when Rin turned the bush with Kagome following behind her. Kagome smiled warmly at the child who was laying on her back . The child snorted at her, flipped onto her stomach, and made her arms a comfortable pillow for her head.

"What do you want," Sesshomaru asked.

"Kimiko disappeared," Kagome replied simply.

Sesshomaru smirked and said sarcastically, "How unfortunate."

Kagome sighed and plopped herself onto the grass, setting her bow beside her. Surely he wouldn't kill me in front of his child and Rin, she thought. And then like before, her bow was snatched away from where it laid beside her. "I really do fancy this bow a lot," Sesshomaru's child said as she inspected the bow in her hand. Kagome smiled and looked at Sesshomaru, "Where's her mother?"

"She doesn't want her, at least most of the time.." Sesshomaru replied. And just like that, Sesshomaru jumped into the air, leaving her alone.

Kagome shot to her feet and shouted at him worriedly, "Wait, where are you going? Don't leave me alone!"

Her reply from the air was, "Watch her."

"He went to kill a demon intruding in his lands," the child said as she pulled the bow's string, testing.

"What," Kagome said and turned to the child, "how do you know that?"

The child shrugged and replied, "I smelled it, too. But of course I'm such a bother he didn't take me."

Kagome frowned and considered leaving, but Sesshomaru had entrusted her with his child. No doubt he will come after her and kill her if she did leave his child alone. Oh well, Kagome thought and walked to her small black bag she had brought with her, I guess this is my chance to get to know the child better. As she bended over her black bag, opening it, she said, "What's your name?"

"Kimiko," came a fast response on her shoulder. Kagome jumped startled, not knowing when the child had jumped on her back, her eyes almost falling out of her head as she tried to look in her black bag.

Kagome smiled and resumed her rummaging through her bag. "I have a friend who has a name just like you."

"Is she a demon, too?"

"No, she's a human."

The child 'hn' just like her father, her silver brows scrunching up. "That is a disgrace for me, to know a pathetic human as such a name of a powerful demon."

Kagome ignored that, and pulled out a bag of blue clouds, so it seemed to Kimiko. Kimiko was thrown on the floor as Kagome turned and sat in front of her. Kimiko quickly sat, leaning on her hands to look closely at the bag of clouds that Kagome was opening. Kagome finally opened it, and offered her the bag, "Want some cotton candy?"

Kimiko's nose scrunched up and replied angrily, "How dare you think I will eat cotton? Even if cotton was candy, how would that taste?"

Kagome laughed and took a piece for herself. That's when a sweet, a very, very sweet smell drifted to Kimiko's nose. Her mouth watered, wondering where the smell had come from. But she soon smelled it's source; cotton candy. Kagome saw her eyeing the bag once more, and she offered her the bag again. The child stuck her hand in, gasping at it's softness. Cotton was so rough in clothing, so it is why her and her father always wore silk kimonos. She ripped off a piece quickly, and eyed the cotton in her hand. She looked at Kagome who gave her a reassuring smile, and stuck the cotton in her mouth. The child's eyes went wide as the cotton quickly melted in her mouth, leaving only extreme and delicious sweetness in her mouth. More, she thought, I want more! Kagome hadn't even gotten her hand the second time inside the bag when it was ripped away from her hands.

* * *

"Oh my god," Kagome ran desperately to Sesshomaru as he landed, "what the hell took you so long?"

Sesshomaru was about to place the human wench back in her place for such words aimed at him until he saw a white blur pass the eye of his corner quickly. That's when he noticed Kagome's messed up hair, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un tied in a vain of flowers. Trees were broken and their branches as well, holes were dug in the ground almost every where he saw, and if his eyes weren't deceiving him, his child stood in front of him. She panted hard and quickly, her eyes wild and red tinting them, her little chest rising and falling fast and her little fangs now almost the size of Sesshomaru's full grown fangs. What has she done to my child, Sesshomaru thought worriedly and angrily. Before he could even take one step towards his child, the child ran faster than Sesshomaru had ever seen a demon child run in his life.

"Sugar rush, she's mad with sugar rush!" Kagome said, turning and turning her head from side to side, watching out for the little sugar-rushed demon child.

"Sugar," Sesshomaru asked himself, "just exactly how much sugar did you give her?"

Kagome stopped turning her head and began thinking and counting with her fingers, "Maybe about five handfuls-give or take."

"F-five handfuls!" Sesshomaru stuttered for the first time in his life. She had set his child into a demonic sugar rage!

"Do you know what you have done? Demon children are extremely sensitive to foods, especially sugar!" Sesshomaru said and grabbed a hold of Kagome's waist and jumped away from a boulder aimed at him.

Kagome screamed as the boulder slid and broke down three trees in a row. "How was I suppose to know! Children love sugar!"

"Human children love sugar, to a demon child it's possession!" Sesshomaru said as he dodged a tree trunk this time. This time the crashing of the tree sent mad laughter's ringing through the forest. "One pop would have been fine," Sesshomaru growled at her, "But five handfuls? What are your people feeding their children?"

Kagome laughed nervously at him. "I'm sorry, it's just that it doesn't affect human children as badly. If I would have known, I wouldn't have offered her-" Kagome squealed as the child launched at her out of no where. Luckily Sesshomaru caught Kimiko in mid-air.

But just as he did, the child went berserk in his hold. The child wiggled so fast in his hold, he couldn't keep track of her movements. She bit on his arm, hand, fingers, and arm again until he released her. The child then climbed and ran around in circles on Sesshomaru's body, biting here and there, there and here. Sesshomaru was growing agitated as he tried to grab the child an pull her off of his body. He ducked, leaned, swung arms high in the air, swung his arms back to his back, crouched, jumped, even twirled a few times, but not once did his hands even graze the child's body. And then the child disappeared off of his body quickly, and he sighed relieved. But it didn't last long as he saw a white ball of light flash out of his view and away.

"She's leaving! No one must see her!" He said angrily and went after the child just as quickly.

* * *

"Hey, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he scratched behind his head with his foot.

Sango shrugged as she turned the fish on its other side for cooking. "She said she would be back quickly, but she hasn't come back."

Inuyasha growled, "Maybe I should go look for her." And just as he stood, his ears twitched madly. Sango noticed and stood quickly, grabbing her weapon.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Something very fast and powerful is coming at us, and it smells like Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked himself.

And before he could say anything else, a white blur crashed with him. He yelled as he slid backwards on the dirt, the white blur clutching the front of his red kimono with extreme force. The white blur then gained a figure, and it sent Inuyasha into shock. the child stood and began jumping on his stomach wildly, Inuyasha only 'oofing' with every step to his stomach. "Jump, jump, jumpy-jump, jump with me uncle!"

"What, no!"

The child smack her face into his and yelled, "_I said jump with me_!" Their noses were touching, and Inuyasha was very afraid of this child who looked just like Sesshomaru and called him her uncle. But she was wild, red eyes, crazy smile, fangs so long and big, her breathing was rapidly, throwing hot hair into Inuyasha's face. And in a blink of an eye, she was jumping on him again, even harder than before. Inuyasha couldn't help but scream with every jump digging deep into his stomach.

"Stop that," Sango yelled at her, lifting her weapon.

And before Sango knew it as well, her head was banged multiple times with her own weapon. She fell to the floor dizzy and disoriented, wondering what had just happened.

"Ok, that's it kid, you're going down!" Inuyasha said angrily as he stood from the ground.

And just like his own brother, Inuyasha tried to catch the child who was all of a sudden running in circles on his body. He leaned, jumped, got bitten, crouched, got kicked, twirled, got scratched, until finally a pain on his head sent him screaming with pain. Blood dripped down from his head to his right cheek and down his neck. When he raised his hand to his head, still screaming in pain, the child had left his body. And as he tried to find the source of his injury, he gasped as he felt his right ear didn't have its pointy point. The child had bitten off half of his ear, literally! He screamed again, but this time not out of pain, but out of sadness and humiliation with anger. As Sango sat grasping her head, she gasped at Inuyasha's bloody white ear, seeing half of it gone. In their moment of shock, they hadn't noticed that Sesshomaru had captured the demon sugar raged child. Even Sesshomaru couldn't help but show sadness and regret when he saw Inuyasha's ear half gone. He glared down at the wiggling child under his foot. She caught his glare and smirked at him.

"They looked so cute, I could have just have eaten them up, so I took a bite!" The child said, licking her bloody lips and began her fierce wiggling again.

Sesshomaru stomped his foot harder on her back, sending the child into screams of pain. Yet it only stopped her wiggling for a moment, and wiggled even harder under his foot. Sesshomaru growled angrily, and once stomped his foot on small back of his child, even harder than before. The child screamed and fell limp to the floor, crying and whimpering.

"Sesshomaru, is that your child?" Inuyasha asked in pain, holding his bloody ear.

"Unfortunately, and I hope we can keep this secret between us."

Inuyasha gasped, not believing him. But he gave a firm nod because of his trust in him, and winced at the pain it caused.

"My apologies, little brother. I am brutal with you, but those are not accidents. When in accidents, I have respect, even for you. Though I should blame your wench for giving my child so much sugar, I blame for myself for she is my child." And he stomped his foot harder on the girl under his foot who wasn't doing a single thing but crying. The pain was too much and it black out the child with a single yelp, her head falling onto the floor with closed eyes. He lifted his foot from the child, and swung the girls limp body over his mokomoko.

"As if that would fix my ear!" Inuyasha said almost crying. What would Kikyo think now, he thought, what about Kagome? Wait, Kagome was with him? Before he could yell at him for that, he was gone, only leaving the scent of Kagome's running towards him. Sango looked at Inuyasha still a bit dazed, "What has just happened?"


End file.
